Red-Eyes Deck
Red-Eyes Profile Traps: Mirror Force, Magic Cylinder, Return Of The Red-Eyes, 3x Red-Eyes Spirit Spell: Raigeki, 2x Ancient Rules, The Monarchs Stormforth, 2x Claw of Hermos, 3x Red-Eyes Fusion, 2x Cards of The Red Stone, Red-Eyes TransMigration, Forbidden Lance, Monster Reincarnation, Return of the Dragon Lords, Dark Dragon Ritual, Burden Of The Mighty, 3x Inferno Fire Blast, 2x Dragon Ravine Monster Cards: 3x Red-Eyes B. Dragon, 3x Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, 3x Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, 2x Red-Eyes Wyvern, 3x The Black Stone Of Legend, Red-Eyes Archfiend Of Lightning, Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact, 3x Black Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, 2x Lord Of The Red, ArkBrave Dragon, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, 2x Summoned skull, Meteor Dragon, Kidmodo Dragon, Buster Blader, Xiangke Magician, Paladin Of Dark Dragon Extra deck: 3x Meteor Black Comet Dragon, 2x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, 2x Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, 3x Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Side deck: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Red-Eyes B. Chick, Terraforming, Return Of The Red-Eyes, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Zombie World, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Metalmorph I hope this helps everyone out good luck in your duels. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Deck Recommended Cards Monsters Red-Eyes B. Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck A copy of Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in your deck can lead to a rapid combo with your deck and also of getting out a massively powerful monster in one or two turns. A copy of Masked Dragon to get out the Red-Eyes B. Chick faster helps, as does basic Dragon Deck support cards like Stamping Destruction and Dragon's Rage (the latter helps immensely with damage and will allow the powerful Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to make the most of its rapidly-increasing ATK). Most of the rest of the monsters in this deck should be Dragons, such as Infernal Dragon,Luster Dragon #2, and Luster Dragon to power up Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but a few Cyberdark monsters can be added for extra emergency power. Some players also include the Armed Dragon LV5 and the related Armed Dragon series of monsters to quicken the speed of Dragons going to the Graveyard. Cyberdarkness Deck Similar to the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon deck above, only with a higher focus on Cyberdarks and Cyberdark Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as well as the Cyberdark monsters benefit from Dragons being sent to the graveyard, and, optionally, since this deck focuses on supporting Machines as well as Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is a possible inclusion (though that card is rarely used). Hunter Dragon is a good option to include here to maximize the power of the Cyberdarks. Recommended General Cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 2 *Red-Eyes B. Dragon 3 *Red-Eyes B. Chick 3 *Meteor Dragon *Masked Dragon 3 *Mirage Dragon 2 *Blizzard Dragon 2 *Twin-Headed Behemoth 2 *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Decoy Dragon 3 *Vanguard of the Dragon 2 *Red-Eyes Wyvern 3 *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2 *Lord of D. 2 *The Black Stone of Legend 2 Spells *Dragon's Mirror 3 *Future Fusion *Fires of Doomsday 2 *Gold Sarcophagus *Heavy Storm *Inferno Fire Blast 2 *Polymerization 2 *Monster Reborn *Super Rejuvenation *Stamping Destruction *United We Stand *Serial Spell (recommended for imitating Inferno Fire Blast) *Painful Choice (Traditional Format Only) *red eyes fusion [ at least one so you can get out your fusions more easily] Traps *Mirror Force *Dimensional Prison 2 *Bottomless Trap Hole 2 *Torrential Tribute *Dragon's Rage 2 *Birthright *The Dragon's Bead Fusion Monsters *Five-Headed Dragon 3 *Meteor B. Dragon *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Category:Deck Type